Athena Astronautics
Athena Astronautics was part of an online viral marketing Artificial Reality Game for Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, along with Channel 51 and Orbis Labs. The main website is no longer available, but can be viewed here. The Mackenzie King Blogspot portion of the site is still available; however, a few original profile bullet points are now missing, due to Blogspot no longer presenting those fields. Home Site NEW WORLD/POSSIBILITIES/LIVES "Looking at their physical, mental, and emotional fortitude, I believe women represent our greatest hope in the evolution of the space program. They are naturally suited for its challenges, its benifits, and its opportunities. Women will be the vanguards of space exploration and the future prosperity of our species." -WILLIAM DAVENPORT, CHIEF EXECUTIVE OFFICER ABOUT ATHENA ASTRONAUTICS Like Athena, the mythical Greek Goddess of Wisdom, the human species is on a quest for understanding, for dreams made into reality, and the hope of a prosperous future. Founded in 1998, Athena Astronautics aims to help us succeed in these goals. We believe we can achieve man's vision of a future where space exploration and colonization are no longer the stuff of science fiction, but science fact. Out aggressive astronaut recruitment and training programs prepare female candidates for the rigors of space travel and the many situations they will undoubtedly encounter. The future is ours. The future is Athena Astronautics. MAKING THE CASE FOR SPACE Lengthy journeys will make up the better portion of a voyager's life. The physiology of female humans is idea for sustaining space travel. PSYCH. The female human brain is dense with neurons, promoting increased processing power and ability to better link thoughts for problem solving, reward and motivation. PHYS Females are able to better withstand the effects of radiation poisoning. FUTURE FOR ALL Athena Astronautics is about human evolution, our potential to become a space-faring race. The 21st century can be our greatest period of achievement and discovery. We are on the verge of finding life on other planets. We will no doubt find planets similar to our own. And we will face many challenges. The Drake Equation insists civilizations within our galaxy is a very real possibility. Will we find hostile species? What other dangers await us in deep space? Athena Astronautics strives to find the answers. We will pave the way for all to better our knowledge of the Universe and ourselves. EQUIPMENT Athena's pilots are trained with state-of-the-art defense technologies, suits, and onboard systems designed to compliment female physiology. As humanity nears a new age of invention and space travel, Athena will be among the first to offer and manage space programs for the private sector and expedite with emergency missions as they arise. TRAVEL Exploration and colonization. These are the destinies of the human race. But to reach the stars will require personnel trained for long journeys beyond our solar system. Athena's pilots endure rigorous flight simulations, living for months in the confines of a spacecraft's cabin. Recruits of the program train to master departures, planetary descent, landing, communication, navigation, and emergency procedures such as evacuation and search and rescue. THE DRAKE EQUATION Most in the scientific community agree it is not a question of if we encounter an intelligent species from another solar system, but when. First contact will be a life-changing event for our planet. Created by Dr. Frank Drake in the 1960s, the Drake Equation is an attempt to estimate the number of extraterrestrial civilizations in our galaxy with which we might come in contact. The Drake equation states that... N=R* x fp x ne x fl x fi x fc x L N is the number of civilizations in our galaxy with which we might expect to be able to communicate and... R* is the rate of star formation in our galaxy fp is the fraction of those stars that have planets ne is the average number of planets which can potentially support life per star that has planets fl is the fraction of the above which actually go on to develop life fi is the fraction of the above which actually go on to develop intelligent life fc is the fraction of the above which are willing and able to communicate L is the expected lifetime of such a civilization Athena's recruits are not only trained pilots, but also ample diplomats, trained in accepted theories on astrosociobiology. Etymology Athena (pronounced /əˈθiːnə/) or Athene (/əˈθiːniː/; Attic: Ἀθηνᾶ, Athēnā or Ἀθηναία, Athēnaia; Epic: Ἀθηναίη, Athēnaiē; Ionic: Ἀθήνη, Athēnē; Doric: Ἀθάνα, Athana; Latin: Minerva) was the goddess of civilization, wisdom, strength, strategy, crafts, justice and skill in Greek mythology. She was also a shrewd companion of heroes and the goddess of heroic endeavour. External links *Athena Astronautics at the Internet Archive ru:Athena Astronautics Category:Websites Category:Channel 51